Shadow Memories
by Shadow Bakura
Summary: Yugi solves his Millennium Puzzle. But what if the being inside it is being hunted down by evil? I stink at summarries, but review!


"Shadow Memories" /songfic/drama/action/angst  
  
By Black Stallion  
  
This is a story about when Yugi first gets the Millennium Puzzle, and solves it. What he doesn't know along with the great happiness in his heart for finally solving it, his mind will be opened to a whole new world of adventure, with help from the Puzzle.  
  
The night, cloaked in a dark purple hue, with small stars that glittered like diamonds, was cold and nippy, being in late October. The wind made its way thru a boy's window, rustling his slightly spiked hair, and sending a shiver down his small body. For being sixteen, Yugi Moto was very small, yet only being as tall as a twelve year old. His feet barely touched the hard wood floor of his bedroom, and shivered once, making goose bumps run up and down his arms. Leaving his work, he got up from his place on his bed and pulled the window down, and locked it. Though he was on the second floor of the apartment/card shop, his grandfather insisted he kept it locked tightly when he went to bed. He sat back down on the edge of his mattress and picked up another sparkling gold piece of the puzzle he worked on. He knew he had homework that had to be done by Monday, but he saw this to be more important. KLINK! Another piece fit together. Only four more pieces now. The form was taking shape; a golden pyramid with the slight indentations of where the puzzle pieces gapped. KLINK! Only three more now. Yugi was starting to get excited, his heart racing. KLINK! Two more pieces. They were fitting more easily. KLINK! One more piece! The Eye of Royalty, which fitted in the middle, was all that was left. KLUNK! It was finished! "It's done! Finally!" Yugi sighed. There it was, the magnificent Millennium Puzzle, its gold pieces shining in the light of Yugi's lamp. It seemed to have more shimmer then it did before it was completed, Yugi had noticed, but he yawned, his eyes over worked and tired from staying up so late. He put the tough leather necklace over his head, his Puzzle laying hard against his chest, as he turned off the light and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for his heavy eyelids to close, and he was peacefully dreaming.  
  
The young man was not sure of his whereabouts. All he knew was that the darkness wasn't quite as strong. He knew this even before he opened one sleepy eye. All around him was a dark room, with many doors but no windows. Now fully awake, he sat up, legs crossed Indian style, looking around at the surroundings. "Where am I?" Came his deep voice as it echoed from his throat. "So much forgotten.yet.remembered." He murmured to himself. He looked down at his lap, and noticed his shimmering navy blue pants that were like false leather. This surprised him, for these were not the clothes he remembered. Along with these interesting jeans, was a matching jacket, the collar close to his neck. He stood up, now very confused, and his head feeling weighed down a bit by heavy thoughts. Noticing one of the doors being a lighter paint then the rest, he proceeded to it, and put his hand on the doorknob. It was cold brass, but the door itself had so much warmth he was drawn to it. He turned the knob, and even though it was locked, it opened as if he was the hidden key. Now inside a bright room, he realized he was no longer in the Shadow Realm, as he had thought. He was somewhere much nicer, and so peaceful. "Someone must have solved the puzzle. By Ra, that must be it!" He exclaimed. He figured out, too, that this place he was in right now was another's thoughts or spirit. The one he was in before, with so many doors that were locked, was his Shadow Room. "I wonder who it is that solved the Puzzle. He must be a great Egyptian ruler of some sort. It's next to impossible to solve it." He said to himself. But he didn't know that the 'great ruler' was only a sixteen year old boy, who was lonely and without friends. Someone that he would soon put all his trust in. Before he knew it, he was suddenly looking thru a different set of eyes, and was in a small room, with a creaking noise from outside with the wind blowing against the house. He looked around, stunned and confused. "NOW where am I?" He mumbled to himself, sitting up out of the bed. Everything looked very different to him, being from Egypt himself, 5,000 years ago. A strange reflecting glass stood in the corner, and he could see himself in it. Getting up and walking over, he studied his face, touching his cheek with his fingertips. "What has happened to me?" He asked himself. The unusual spiked hair, and the deep, stern violet eyes reflecting back at him; it was all so strange. He was used to the gold necklaces and bracelets he had once wore, and the jet black hair he once had. His eyes used to be a steady dark blue, and his complexion much darker. His speech was even different. The language he once knew, the ancient Egyptian language, was no longer there. He was forming words that he understood, but wasn't his language. Also in the reflection, behind him on the white wall, was a calendar. He was familiar with calendars, even being from so long ago, but they used to have them, just not on paper. Keeping track of time in those days was with the use of sundials and the position of the sun for the months and the way of the stars for the years. But on this single piece of paper, was everything he needed to know. It said this, but he could not read it. OCTOBER 15th, 2002. "Very strange." He whispered. After staring for another minute or so, he walked to the window and looked out. Outside he could see the mysterious street lights around him, and the other buildings too. "What is this strange place? There's no way this is Earth." He said. Suddenly, he felt a voice from inside him say, "Who are you? What's going on?" It was Yugi, woken up from the other spirit taking HIS body and romping around his room. Frightened, the young Egyptian retreated back into his Shadow Room, leaving a normal Yugi looking out the window with shock. "I must be sleep walking. Funny. I've never done it before." He said, then yawned. He walked back to his bed, and just as he did, he felt a voice in his thoughts say, //I'm sorry for disturbing you.// Yugi stopped in his tracks. "Did you just.say something to me?" HE asked the Puzzle. //Please don't be alarmed. Most likely I am the one who is more shocked then you yourself.// "How did you get there?" Yugi asked, sitting on the foot of his bed. //You solved the Millennium Puzzle, and you freed me. I am very grateful.// He said solemnly. "You're welcome. But.who are you?" Yugi said. //I don't remember. Everything is so blurred. All I know is that I'm from Egypt.// Well, that didn't surprise Yugi TOO much. Besides, that WAS where his Grandpa found the Millennium Puzzle. You see, Yugi's Grandfather traveled the world, and on every trip he brought Yugi back something. This time, when his Grandpa went to Egypt, he brought back this golden Puzzle that came in a golden box. He kind of dared Yugi to solve it, and he did. But how was Yugi going to explain this new spirit inside of him from the Puzzle? "That's too bad you don't know your past or even who you are. Can you.come apart from me? You know, like form another person?" Yugi asked. //That I don't know the answer to, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Possibly WISHING I was apart from you would bring me out?// He asked. Yugi nodded, and closed his eyes. /I want a friend that understands me. And I think I've found him. But I'd like it more if he wasn't part of me in this way. I wish he was a REAL person!' It was weird, but the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and from it, a glowing form appeared in front of him, and then, like out of a dream, a real person stood there. He looked a lot like Yugi; same hair, close to the same clothes, and violet eyes. But there were some key differences. Yugi, short as I had mentioned, was not the key similarity between him and his Egyptian "Twin". The spirit from the puzzle was about three inches taller, and his eyes more stern and sharp then Yugi's. Like was seen before, his clothes were more shiny, and his coattail was longer then Yugi's. Under his coat was a black leather vest, with hints of violet in them. He wore a Millennium Puzzle too, just like Yugi did. What surprised Yugi was when he got down on one knee, and lowered his head, eyes closed in a respective stance. "Thank you, for releasing me from the Shadow Realm. I honor you as my Pharaoh." He said. "Pharaoh? Oh no, there is no need to do that. I'm just a kid that goes to Domino High School and has normal friends and." But how could he be a normal kid when he had something like this to deal with? "You don't have to kneel like that. You're my friend, NOT my slave." He said with a smile. The Egyptian looked up, and got back to his feet. Yugi had him sit on the bed, and started asking him questions. "So.back in Egypt, what were you? Like, a peasant, or a slave." Yugi began. His other raised an eyebrow. "Oh my, no. I was the eight Pharaoh of Egypt. Also known as the King of Games.." He paused. "I'm surprised I know that much. I suppose another one of those locked doors have been opened." He said with a grin. "But.you don't know your name?" Yugi asked. The Pharaoh shook his head. "I know I don't want to call you Pharaoh all the time, although it is a great honor to meet one. You say your memories are like darkness, huh?" Yugi asked. "I suppose so. And I'm in quite a fog with being brought to this, some other world." He agreed. "And you seem to be more stern then me. How about Yami? It's Japanese for the Dark Side." Yugi said. The young Pharaoh thought for a moment. "Sounds good. So.what is your name?" Yami asked Yugi. "My name's Yugi Moto. Now you will be called Yami Moto. But what I need you to do is pretend you're my lost twin brother. Can you do that?" Yugi asked. "In Egypt been a twin is a sign of bad luck. If there was a twin in the family we'd.well.take care of one of them. Unfortunately." Yami said, hanging his head. "You had a lot of customs back in Egypt, didn't you?" Yugi asked. "Yes. Some.now that I think of them.make me feel guilty that I let them happen. What happened to my people after I was locked away?" Yami said. "Well, the fall of Egypt was soon after. You were overthrown by a greater civilization I'm afraid. But that was a long time ago." Yugi said. "How long ago.exactly?" Yami asked. Yugi wasn't sure how to answer that question. But he remembered the history book he brought home from school had lots of information on places like Egypt. So he turned on his lamp, and walked over to his bookshelf. He looked down the rows of books, until he found one on world history. He turned a noticed Yami studying the lamp very closely. "You get instant flames by just turning this?" He asked, gesturing to the turn switch. "No.it's something called electricity." Yugi said. Yami still looked confused. "Eee-lec-tric-ity." Yugi said slowly. "Ahhh." Yami said, even though he still didn't understand. Yugi sat down next to him and opened the book, flipping thru the pages quickly until he found a page with hieroglyphics and pyramids on it. "In 3300 B.C Egypt fell under the rule of Rome. It is said after its fall, no longer did the Pharaohs rule, and the Pyramids were left for the sand to erode and be buried by a millennia of sand." Yami looked closely at the pictures of people taking the gold cups and jewelry, and the pictures of them in museums. The tablets with the glyphic writing on them were dirty and the colors faded. "No longer are my people the highest culture of the world. We are forgotten with time?" Yami questioned sadly. "Not forgotten, exactly. But no one knows much about your people. It's been a very long time." Yugi said. "How long is a Millennia?" Yami asked. "Five thousand years." Yugi answered. Yami's violet eyes got a glossed over, dead stare in them. A stare that scared Yugi. "We lost. We lost the.fight." He said. "What fight?" Yugi questioned, wanting to know why his new friend was so disappointed. Another locked door popped open. "Five thousand years ago under the Rule of the Pharaoh, which was me, a great battle arose between Northern Egypt, and Southern Egypt. The battle was going on because of the Shadow Games, and Northern Egypt was beginning to take their 'games' too seriously. So I ordered my soldiers to try and reason with them. But all Northern Egypt wanted was war, and not peace. As the war progressed, Northern Egypt was overpowering my soldiers. And with so much hatred in their hearts, they managed to get by my forces and into the temple Palace. With the Millennium Puzzle in hand, one of them pocked my soul away into the Puzzle, and condemned me to my life inside of the Shadow Realm. After this, I don't know what happened. But with this book, I now know that even when they DID concur us, Rome was still more powerful. Obviously." Yami was glad he remembered, but not glad he did NOT remember what happened to his people after he was gone. He was still lost in a fog over the modern world he was in now, and he hoped that his Aibou would help him understand the new cultures, and also the new way of speaking. Although he spoke the language of the modern world well, he still made his sentences too plain, and sort of boring. Yugi saw this right off the bat; an obvious sign of a person who has just learned the language. He knew, because there were many exchange students that came into his High School every year. Living with a five thousand year old Pharaoh was not going to be easy, as he was going to find out. Yugi yawned, and looked at his clock. WOW! 2:30 in the morning! And there was school tomorrow! Tomorrow would be very different. He'd have to explain Yami to his Grandfather, and try to convince everyone at school that he was his long lost twin brother separated from birth. Cheesy, but it would have to work. "You must be tired. Want to catch some sleep?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. "You can sleep on the couch. Until we can get a REAL bed for you." Yugi said. His Grandpa slept downstairs, so he didn't have to be too quiet. He flicked the light switch on to the living room, and showed Yami the green couch that sat in the middle of the room. "I know this is cruel for a Pharaoh to sleep on a dirty old couch." Yugi began. "Yugi, you have to remember. There are no more Pharaohs. I'm here because of you, and I'm grateful to even see things like this, and be with another person. I owe my life to you, and I can survive sleeping on your couch." Yami assured him. Yugi grinned. "Okay then. I'll get you a spare blanket." Yugi said. "That won't be necessary. Most likely I won't sleep anyway." Yami said, and sat down on the couch, then resting his head on the arm of it. "Goodnight Yami." Yugi said. "Good night, Aibou." Yami said. "Yami, one question; what does Aibou mean?" Yugi asked before shutting off the light. "It's Arabic, for my friend from the light side." He said. Yugi smiled. "Then goodnight, friend from the Yami." (If you didn't figure it out, that means Friend from the Dark Side). Yugi said and flicked off the light. He climbed back into bed, and fell fast asleep.  
  
"YUGI MOTO!!!!!!" Yugi woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed. His Grandpa sounded shocked and mad at the same time. "Coming Grandpa!!" Yugi said, running across the hallway to the living room, where his Grandpa stood, he irritatedly tapping his foot, with a solemn, much awake Yami sitting on the couch, head hanging, and eyes cast down. "Who may I ask is this?" Grandpa asked, with authority in his voice. "He didn't tell you?" Yugi asked. "No, Yugi, he did NOT tell me. And I'm asking you, not him." He said. Yami did a quick glance up at Yugi, who looked unsure and upset. He wasn't sure how his grandfather was going to take the truth. Yami stood up, a few inches higher then Yugi's Grandpa, his eyes looking stern at Grandpa but respectful. "Sir, my name is Yami." He said. "You're full name please?" Grandpa asked. "That.I do not know, Sir. Even my first name is not correct. Yugi was the one who named me what I am, and that's all I know of. But I do know of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle from where I came. I am the eighth Pharaoh of five thousand years ago. I know you must not believe me, for I am not so sure I believe this world used to be my own, but I do know what I speak of is the truth. And that's a king's honorable truth, too." He said. Grandpa was speechless, and even more so Yugi. Grandpa looked over at Yugi. "Is this true, my Grandson?" He asked. "More truthful then ever, Grandpa." He said, lowering his head. A smile crept across Grandpa's face. "I knew it was true. That's why I got it for you, Yugi. I knew you would have a friend to protect you." He then turned to Yami. "You are welcome here as much as my own Grandson. The thing of the matter is, how are you going to explain this to your teachers?" Yugi smiled. "I already have that all planned." Yugi said.  
  
Yami, struggling under the weight of his backpack and continuously tripping over the cracks in the sidewalk, was asking for the millionth time, "So how are you going to do this again?" Yami asked. "It's simple. I'll just tell my Principal that you're my twin brother and we were separated from birth." Yugi said. "And what do I do?" Yami asked. "Nothing. Easy, huh?" Yugi asked. "Right." Yami mumbled. "I have a question for you, though. How old were you when you were Pharaoh?" Yugi asked. "Sixteen. That's when I was locked away. Shortly after my sixteenth birthday." Yami said. "So the way you look.was the way you used to look like?" Yugi said. "Besides the clothes, and the hair being pointy, yes. My hair was night black. And my eyes USED to be a midnight blue. How do you get your hair so pointy?" "How do you?" Yugi said. "I don't. I just look like you. I don't need all that hair gel and.hey, did I just say a modern thing?" Yami asked. "You did. How did you know?" Yugi asked. "I don't know. It just came to me. Hey, do you think I'm beginning to learn your ways?" Yami asked. Yugi shrugged. "Maybe. Come on, we have to hurry up. We need to get there early so I can talk to the Principal and get you a locker." Yugi said, picking up his pace as they walked up a hill. "A, locker?" Yami questioned confusedly. "It's where you put your books and writing stuff in. That way you don't have to wear a backpack all the time." Yugi explained. "I see. And, what's a Principal?" "A Principal is someone who makes sure the kids stay out of trouble. And sort of runs the school." Yugi said. Yami let this seep in for a moment, then asked another question, "Like a King?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Nooooo.you'll see." Yugi decided to hold his tongue. There was no way he was going to explain this all to Yami.  
  
They got to the school quick enough and walked down the hall to the Principal's office. Yugi knocked lightly, and then opened the door, Yami coming in behind him. "Yugi, what brings you here?" The Principal asked. "I've got a new student." Yami came into view, and the Principal's eyes went wide. "Yugi, he looks like.y-you." He stuttered. "Come to find out, I had a twin brother. We were separated from birth." Yugi said. All his rehearsing paid off. "What's your name?" The Principal asked Yami. "Yami Moto, sir. Pleased to meet you." Yami said. 'I guess Yami's been rehearsing too.' Yugi thought. But something seemed different about Yami. Not a bad thing, but he seemed to be understanding things better. Yugi didn't think anything of it, at least, not for a while. "Well, you're lucky Yami. There's an empty locker right next to Yugi's. You can have that one. Nice to meet you, and welcome to Domino High." The Principal said. "Thank you, sir." Yami said with a slight waste bow. 'He even knows the customs. He's learning quick. Strange.' Yugi thought. They missed homeroom, so they went straight to science class after putting their things in their lockers. Yami had a seat up front to the right, closest to the door. He took out his pencil and studied it for a moment. "Okay, Class, please write down your homework tonight. You will have to do an essay on the habits of grasshoppers. And I suggest you do some studying too." There were groans thru the classroom, all except Yami, who was still trying to find out how to use the pencil. He pressed the lead against the paper. Hey! It made a mark. Like a light bulb popped in his head, he started writing. Yugi kept glancing over to the front of the class, but couldn't see what Yami was doing.  
  
Lunchtime rolled around, and Yami was already starting to write his essay. "You know that much about grasshoppers?" Yugi asked. "Locusts, was what we called them in Egypt. They ate up the crops if we weren't careful. Not that there was much we COULD do." Yami said, not looking up from his writing. "Can I see that?" Yugi asked. Yami handed him the paper, and Yugi started reviewing it. He suddenly realized something different about this writing. "Yami, this is Egyptian hieroglyphics!" He exclaimed. "Oops." Yami mumbled under his breath. "You don't know how to write?" Yugi asked. "Besides Egyptian," He sighed. "No." Yugi slapped his forehead. "Great."  
  
After school, Yugi went right to work on teaching Yami Japanese. Yami listened, but wasn't so sure it was sinking in to his brain. "I'm afraid I'll never learn." He said one day after looking over his alphabet for the last hour. "You'll get it, Yami. Now, tell me how much you've learned." Yugi said with encouragement. Yami sighed. "Okay." He pointed to each letter as he said it. "A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z. Was that right?" Yami asked. "Very good! Now, which letter does your name start with?" Yugi asked. Yami studied over the letters for a moment. "This one." He pointed to Y. "Very good! Yami, you're really getting this down! Okay, now, here's a tricky one. Which letter does your name end with?" He had to remember which ones made certain sounds. "E?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head. "Try again." Yugi said. Yami thought hard. "I? Because it can make the same sound as E?" Yami asked. "RIGHT!!"  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
"Y-A-M-I M-O-T-O. Yami Moto." Yami spelled slowly. "Right. Next question. Spell, Domino High School." Yugi said. "D-O-M-I-N-O H-I-G-H S-C-H-O-O-L. Domino High School." Yami said proudly. "Great!'  
  
Three Days later.  
  
Yami sat on the bed, carefully writing on a piece of lined paper. "You almost done?" Yugi asked. "Almost." Yami said, sticking his tongue out to the side. "THERE!" He handed the paper to Yugi. Yugi took it, and read it. "My name is Yami Moto and I am sixteen years old. I go to Domino City High School, and am in tenth grade. Pretty good, don't you think?" Yami asked. "That's awesome! You're going to fit right in, Yami. I know you will." Yugi said with a smile. Yami looked a little tired. "I think I'm going to go in my Soul Room for a while. I need some time to rest." Yami said, and disappeared into the Puzzle. Yugi didn't know he could go in and out of the puzzle, but there were many things he didn't know about Yami. He sighed, and laid down on his own bed, to take a short nap.  
  
In Yami's soul room it was usually dark and empty. But the soul room he returned to was much different. His violet/red eyes gleamed in awe at the awesome majesty of his room. Where the walls had been black and cobwebs in the corners, there were Egyptian Hieroglyphics, with torches lighting the room with an eerie glow. His bed was white linen, with gold painted bed frame. A stand by his bed had gold Egyptian artifacts that long ago were forgotten. He walked around the room, amazed at its realism and structure. The floors were stone, and so was the ceiling. The doors that had once been an old wood, were now a metal like that found in dungeons, and each of them were unlocked. His past was remembered, and his memories no longer forgotten. He walked up to the wall, and laid his hands on the cold stone. His language, the art of his world, was all there. He knew where this was wasn't a real place, and that Egypt was gone forever. But it helped him remember who he was, and where he had come from. "I'm home." He said to himself grinning happily over the contents of his new room. "I'm finally home." He said again, jumping onto his bed and put his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes, he got a well-deserved rest.  
  
He was woken up from Yugi calling to him. /Yami!/ Came his Aibou's young voice. "Coming!" Yami called, and turned back into his normal self. Where he was, he realized, was down stairs in the game shop, staring at three other people, who were staring back at him with shock. "Guys, this is Yami." Yugi said proudly. There was a boy with blonde hair, a green trench coat, and blue jeans. Another boy, same age, and about the same height, with brown hair that came to a bit of a point, and gray eyes stood next to the blonde haired boy. And then there was a girl, brown hair that covered her forehead slightly, and blue eyes. They all were quiet. "Yami, these are my friends Tea, Tristan, and Joey." Yugi said. Yami, feeling slightly stupid and a little lost, cleared his throat a few times, feeling as if he had something stuck, and spoke one word, "Hi." "Hi." The others responded. "So.you were a Pharaoh of Egypt huh? How old are you, like, a billion years old or somethin?" Joey asked. "Nooo.I'm approximately 5,016 years old. Give or take a few months." Yami said. "Ahhhh." Joey said, and then fell silent. "At least you're not as short as Yugi." Tristan joked. "Hey!" Yugi defended. "Sorry. But look at him. He looks like a cool version of yourself, don't you think?" Tristan said, walking up to Yami and looking at him closely. Yami felt like he was part of a freak show; everyone staring at him. "Do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" Joey asks. "Why would he know how to play Duel Monsters, Joey, he's five thousand years old! And that game's like, brand new!" Tristan said. "Yeah, use the little bit of brain you have, Joey." Tea said. "Yes." Yami suddenly said. "Yes what?" Joey said. "Yes, I know how to play the Shadow Games." Yami said. "Shadow Games? What the heck is that?" Tristan said. Yami walked over to the glassed in card display. "Back when the Egyptians ruled, they played a game called the Shadow Games, in a place known as the Shadow Realm. The monsters used magic and power, and this was a famous game back in those days. But I witnessed of how powerful the games were, and put a stop to it. I was a master at the game, but I soon found that it was just bringing a curse on my people, so I destroyed the game. Upper and Lower Egypt went to war, and I was locked into the Millennium Puzzle, almost forever. Still I am bound to its curse. If the Puzzle was ever broken or taken apart, I would be gone forever." Yami said. Joey, Tea, and Tristan just blinked. "No one ever beat me, and no one ever will, that is why I am known as the King of Games." He stood proudly behind the counter, arms folded across his muscular chest, and his chin held up straight. "Whoh." Was all Joey managed to say. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we go out for Pizza? That way we can show Yami around town, and get some grub." Tristan said. "Sounds like a plan. You up for it, Yami?" Yugi asked. "What's.Pizza?" Yami said, the strange word not so familiar to his foreign tongue. "It's a great food that you eat." Joey said quickly, and ran out the door. "Last one there's a stinky old Pharaoh!" Joey laughed. "HEY!" Yami snapped. "Are you going to let him get away with that?" Yugi said as Tea and Tristan ran out the door. "I think not!" Yami said with a grin, jumping over the counter and flying out the door. Yugi laughed, running after his "Brother" as fast as he could. Yami was very fast, that was for sure. He was just then catching up to Tea, running by her. "Did they have track back in Egypt or what?" She joked, a little out of breath. "I don't know.not that I know what. that means." Yami said seriously, urging his feet to go faster, and passed Tea. Next was Tristan. Yami's hair was fluttering a little in the breeze, and his eyes were narrowed at the goal ahead of him. Tristan was slowing down, so Yami passed him easily, and finally, there was Joey, his rival at the moment. Joey suddenly halted, and Yami had to slowly stop running in order not to fall on his face. "I win!" Joey said triumphantly. "Oh, get over yourself." Tea said, trying to catch her breath. Yugi, having the shortest legs and the smallest lungs, was last. "I guess I'm the stinky old Pharaoh." Yugi said breathlessly. "At least I'm not." Tristan said. They were right outside the Pizza place, and walked in, still trying to slow down their breathing. Joey sat down at a booth, sitting closest to the window. Tristan sat by him, Tea by Tristan, and Yugi and Yami on the other side of the table in the other booth seat. Yami smelled something cooking out back, but it smelled different then most other foods he had smelled. It was the unmistakable aroma of greasy pepperoni and cheese, with tomato sauce holding it all together on a flat piece of bread. When the waitress came over, everyone besides Yami said, "One extra large pepperoni, please!" together as one. "Coming right up." The waitress said with a smile. "So what kind of food did you people eat back in Egypt?" Joey asked. "Anything that was provided by the Nile. Vegetables, fruits, and meats too. Fish and grapes were just some. I got the best quality food, being the Pharaoh. But we all basically ate the same things." Yami said. By that time ten minutes had passed and the waitress returned with a Pizza on a tray, and set it down in the middle of the table. Everyone dug in, except Yami, who was studying this round food with much interest. "Are ya just gonna sit tha or are ya gonna eat sum?" Joey said with his mouth full. "How juvenile." Tea said disgustingly at Joey. Yugi, who was chewing slowly as to help make his piece last, looked over at Yami. "Is there a problem?" He asked. "I don't know where to start." Yami answered. "Here, you just pick up a piece like this," Yugi said, taking out a piece and the cheese stringing up and falling off the sides. He placed it on Yami's plate. "You pick it up, and you bite it. Like this." Yugi took a bite off of his slice, and chewed, still looking over at Yami. Yami stared down at the slice, planning out a way to pick it up, and did so. Hesitantly, he bit off the end and chewed. Everyone looked at Yami, waiting for some kind of expression. One came, but was only found in his eyes, which were sparkling with delight over the food before him. "Is it good?" Tea asked. Yami nodded, taking another, bigger bite. "Alright." Tristan said, as Yami didn't say another word, but kept only doing three things; biting, chewing, and swallowing. When it was all done, he had eaten three big pieces, and drank down one large Coca Cola. "I've never seen anyone eat quite that much. Besides Joey." Tea said as they walked home. Yami looked a little pale, Yugi noticed. "You okay?" He asked his Yami. "Just a little.woozy." Yami said, "Uh oh. Hey, guys, I'm going to get him home. See you tomorrow at school." Yugi said, taking Yami by the hand and leading him home quickly. "Do you have to throw up?" Yugi asked. Yami just nodded. "We're almost there, just hold your hurl for three more minutes." Yugi said, flinging open the door to the Game Shop and leading Yami upstairs. He pointed to the bathroom. "If anything comes up, make it go in the toilet." Yugi instructed. "Ohhh." Yami groaned, walking fast into the bathroom and closing the door. Yugi heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up, then Yami flushing the toilet. He came out, still looking pale, but sighed. "I don't think I'm eating Pizza again." He said with another groan. "How about you go sit on the couch and watch TV for a while. You need some rest, probably." Yugi said. "Okay." Yami said, walking slowly to the couch and laying down. His first experience with modern food had been good, until he lost it.  
  
Next morning Yami felt back to normal, and he was glad still that it was Saturday. He had spent the night in his soul room, having a bit a bit of a headache, but when he woke up he felt refreshed and ready to go. He came out and was standing next to Yugi, who was making breakfast. "Hey. You want some?" Yugi asked, gesturing to the bacon in eggs sizzling in the frying pan. "No thank you. My experience with Pizza has ruined my appetite for this morning." Yami said, sitting down in a chair. Suddenly, he perked up, like he had heard something. "What?" Yugi asked. Yami didn't answer. He got up, looking around, listening. "You hear something?" Yugi asked. "Intruder." Yami said. He took off out of the kitchen. "Intruder? Where?" Yugi said, turning off the burner and following his other around the house. Yugi noticed suddenly that he had forgotten to put on his Puzzle. He had left in on the nightstand by his bed. That's where Yami was headed! He turned right and went up the stairs, hearing Yami say, "What are you doing here?" to someone in Yugi's room. Yugi went to his doorway, and saw his friend Bakura from school, holding Yugi's Puzzle in his hand, his Millennium Item hanging from around his neck. But, he looked different, Yugi had noticed. His eyes were much more mean looking, and his voice, oh his voice was very evil. "Well, if it isn't the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I can't believe what my eyes are seeing." Bakura said. "Hand over the Puzzle." Yami said, his violet eyes glaring dangerously at his rival. "I'm afraid that will not happen. And there's not much you can do about it, when you haven't acquired you Shadow Powers yet. When I have." He laughed, his brown eyes so dark and cruel, they were as hard as stone. Yami knew there wasn't anything he could accomplish by attacking Bakura. Without his own power, Yami Bakura was much stronger then him, and could easily kill them both, if he wanted. But he jumped back thru the window, and was gone. "He's got my Puzzle!" Yugi exclaimed. "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could have done." Yami said, head hanging low as he walked don the steps. "But.you're Yami! You can do anything! Much more then I ever could." Yugi said. Yami sighed, turning around and facing Yugi. "You don't understand, Yugi. That spirit's power is ten times doubled then mine. He acquires the power of his Millennium Ring, when I haven't yet solved the secret to unleash mine. Until I do, you won't be getting your Puzzle back." Yami said. "What's going to happen to you, with the Puzzle not with me?" Yugi asked with worry. "Nothing, for quite some time. But if somehow dismantles it and puts it back correctly, I will become his Yami, and not yours." Yami said. Yugi's eyes went wide. "Then how do we get it back without you able to fight him?" Yugi questioned. Yami looked down. "I'm afraid not even I know the answer to that." Yami said with a sigh. "Oh." Yugi said sadly. "Yugi! I'm home!" Yugi's Grandpa said. "Hi, Grandpa!" Yugi said, trying to sound cheerful. "Yugi, remember. You have to clean Miss Smith's house today. She called yesterday and said she'd be back tomorrow." Grandpa said, putting down the bags of groceries and stretching his back painfully. "Yugi, you go do your job. I'll help Grandpa put away the food." Yami said, bending over and picking up the heavy bags with little effort. "Okay. See you in a little bit." Yugi said, grabbing his coat and walking out the door. "Thank you for staying and helping me, Yami. I'm not quite as young as I used to be." Grandpa said as they walked to the kitchen. "You're welcome. But at least you're not as old as me in years." Yami chuckled. Grandpa laughed. "At least I can look at THAT bright side. I just want you to know, I'm glad you are here, looking over my Yugi. He has so much more confidence in himself since you came along." Grandpa said, looking up at Yami. "I am doing my soul duty. It's an honor to have such a family as you and Yugi." Yami said with a smile. He reached into the bag and began putting away groceries.  
  
An hour passed, and still Yugi had not returned home. Yami knew it only took him about forty-five minutes to clean the house, and he was never late. "Grandpa, I'm going to Miss Smith's to check on Yugi." Yami called as he put his arm thru his navy blue jacket that matched so well with his outfit. He put on his shoes and walked out the door, pulling the door shut. He walked down the sidewalk to Miss Smith's house, which was only three blocks away. He stopped when he rounded the last corner, his violet eyes going wide with shock. The light blue house that sat on the corner was up in flames, smoke coming out of the windows where the glass had blown out. He smelled the choking scent of smoke, and his eyes stung from the smoke's horrid blowing. A red fire truck with a hose attached to it was trying to put out the fire, and firemen were rushing in and out of the building, yelling to each other. No where did he see Yugi. But he did see Tea, who was staring up at the house, obviously not knowing Yugi was in there. Yami ran to her, his heart beating so fast he was sure it would stop any moment. "TEA!" He yelled. Tea looked, and saw Yami running to her. "Yami! Isn't it horrible about the Smith's house.?" Yami was panting, and interrupted her. "Yugi's in there! Has he come out?" Yami asked quickly. "Yugi's in there? I didn't know! He hasn't come out!" Tea said, almost crying at the thought of her friend being in there. Yami stared up at the house. The door was open from the firefighters running to and from the building.  
  
You called them willing, the ones who would risk it all, But trying always comes with getting burned. But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire, cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire.  
  
"I'm going in." Yami said, and with one push of adrenaline, he charged toward the door, as the firefighters and Tea screamed at him, telling him to come back. Shielding his face with the collar of his jacket, he looked around, his eyes stinging from the smoke. It was dark and smoky, with fire around every corner. "YUGI!" He called, choking on the black smoke as he searched the house.  
  
You called them strong, those who can face this world alone, Who seem to get by on their own, those who will never take the fall,  
  
Yami knew he was in great danger. He knew that at any moment, he could be trapped in the blazing house and die of smoke inhalation. But he was willing to go all the way, to save Yugi. Yugi was weak in his eyes, though his heart was big, his form wasn't. Yugi could've easily gotten knocked out, or trapped in a room. He turned down the blazing hallway to the living room. There, he found Yugi's still body.  
  
You called them weak, who are unable to resist, the slightest chance love might exist, and for that forsake it all,  
  
They're so helped in on giving, walking a wire, convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire.  
  
"YUGI!" He called, as a beam crashed behind Yugi. No answer came, so he quickly scooped him up in his arms and began the long, dangerous journey out of the building.  
  
Standing outside the fire, Standing outside the fire, Life is not trailed it's merely survivin, If you're standing outside the fire.  
  
Tea watched the door, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to lose both of her best friends. 'Please God, please protect them.' She prayed. The firefighters could do nothing to save them. They just hoped they could control the fire. Suddenly the door swung open, and a charred Yugi and Yami came out, Yami's feet stumbling beneath him. There's this love that is burning, deep in my soul, constantly earning to get out of control, wanting to fly, higher and higher. I can't abide, standing outside the fire!  
  
Standing outside the fire, Standing outside the fire, Life is not trailed it's merely surviving, If you're standing outside the fire.  
  
Tea and a few firefighters rushed to Yami and the unconscious Yugi. One firefighter took Yugi from Yami and quickly rushed him to an awaiting ambulance. Yami collapsed to his knees, coughing uncontrollably, inhaling a lot of smoke. Tea bent down next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. Yami nodded, still coughing. "What *Cough* About Yugi? *Cough*" Yami said. "I don't know. They're taking him to the hospital." Tea said. Yami stopped coughing for a moment. "I must *cough* see him." Yami said, standing up, but falling back to his knees. "You're too weak. You have to rest, Yami." Tea said urgently. "The King of Games doesn't.*cough* rest." Yami said, getting back up and staggering to the ambulance, which was just loading Yugi onto it. "Let me go with him! I'm his brother!" Yami called. Everyone turned, studying him. One of them sighed. "You look like you need medical care too. Hop on. We need to get there quick." The man said. Yami jumped into the back of the ambulance and sat on the side seat next to Yugi. "I'll meet you there, Yami! I'll get Tristan and Joey!" Tea called from outside. Yami nodded once, his eyes wandering down to Yugi. He was waking up, as the team put an IV in his dirty arm. "Yami." He said, then coughed. "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here for you." Yami said, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. "I shall not fail you, brother." He said softly.  
  
The ambulance flew down the road, its siren going, and the bumps came and went on the rough road to the hospital. Yami was still coughing when they arrived at the emergency ward, but kept a fast pace behind the nurses and doctors taking Yugi in. He stopped to cough, leaning against the wall, feeling weak. A nurse came up to him. "Come with me, and we'll get you're lungs cleaned out." She said, and Yami followed her down the hall. He went by doors with screaming kids and babies in them, and heard a nurse's voice over the speaker, going thru the whole hospital. They stopped at a room with a bed, and an X-Ray light to check X-Rays on. "Open your mouth wide, please." The nurse said, holding one of those light things to see down Yami's throat. Yami opened his mouth, a little confused, but trusting the nurse. "It's a little red, being irritated from the smoke. But the smoke will clear out in a bit. Just keep coughing." The nurse said. "Can I go see Yugi?" Yami asked. "He's in the ER, getting checked out. He has some pretty bad burns. But seeing you're family, you can go in. Just go down the hall to the left and take your first right. He should be right in there." The nurse said, leaving Yami on top of the bed. Yami jumped down and walked down the hall, and took a left, then a right. There was Yugi, surrounded by nurses and doctors, with a sheet covering his body. His clothes had been ripped off, and he looked really beaten up. Yami stood to the side as to stay out of the way of the nurses. But his eyes were focused on Yugi the whole time. He said mentally, //Yugi, I am here. // Yugi opened his eyes and looked over. /Will I be okay? / He asked. Yami nodded. //They will take care of you. // Yami said. /Don't leave. / Yugi pleaded. //I won't. I promise. // Yami said. Yugi closed his eyes again, letting his neck and head fall limp against his pillow. Yami sighed, walking out, and stood right outside the door. "Hey, Yami!" Came the obvious voice of Joey, coming down the hall at fast speed. Tristan and Tea were right at his heels. "Are you okay?" Tea said. "I'm fine. But I'm not so sure about Yugi." Yami said, glancing into the room. Everyone was solemn, watching over Yami's shoulder at the team rushing around, getting Yugi fixed up. A nurse walked out of the ER and stopped in front of the anxious group, looking half serious, and half smiling. "He won't be coming home until tomorrow. We need to get him properly bandaged and monitor his vitals tonight. You can come see him first thing tomorrow morning, and then we'll go from there." The nurse said. She walked off, leaving the small group of friends a little worried. "I guess all we have left to do is go home." Joey said. Yami looked outside. It was almost totally dark. The night came sooner every night. "We should be getting home." Yami said. "Yeah. It's getting dark out there." Tristan noticed. "I hate the dark." Tea said, a shivered at the thought of going home alone. "I'll go with you. After all, I do it all the time for Yugi." Yami said. "Really? Thanks." Tea said with a smile. "Then me and Tristan will be getting home too. See you guys tomorrow." Joey said, waving as he and his best buddy walked out of the hospital door. "We should get going before it gets too dark." Yami suggested. "Good idea." Tea said, and they walked out too. They took a right, walking on the sidewalk as the cars, trucks, and buses whirred by. It was now darkest night, and the stars were out. The air was chilly, so chilly in fact that you could see your breath. The air was also sharp, turning Tea's cheeks cold and making them a rosy red. It was a good thing she had her heavy coat on, or she'd be freezing by then. Yami was quiet, watching his feet as he walked, his violet eyes looking blank as he was daydreaming. "Sorry. I'm not much of a talker with people I don't really know." Tea said, trying to start some type of conversation. "Would you really have someone walk you home that you didn't know?" Yami asked, looking up. "Well.I guess not." Tea said slowly. "Then why would you say you didn't know me, if you trusted me enough to walk you home?" Yami questioned. "Uh.well.I suppose it's because you remind me of Yugi." Tea said. "I see." Yami said, looking down again. "Everyone sees me as, oh look, there's Yugi's twin brother. Not as me. You don't know of how many times people have walked up to me, and said, 'sorry, I thought you were Yugi.' I know it sounds absurd, but it bothers me. I wasn't meant to look like this in the first place, and I am myself, not someone else. Are you getting what I'm saying?" Yami asked, hoping Tea understood. Tea nodded. "You wish people saw you as who you are, not as Yugi's brother, right?" Tea asked. Yami nodded. He then smiled just a bit. "I am glad someone seems to understand me. Being locked away for five thousand years in a golden pyramid can become very depressing. And very lonely. Especially seeing how my long ago past was. I miss.oh, never mind." Yami said. "What? I'm a really good listener." Tea said. Yami sighed. "Back when I was Pharaoh, I had a Queen, my wife. Even though I was only sixteen, it was a custom to get married at that age. She was my everything, and we had a very strong relationship. But soon after we were married she came down with a horrible virus, and died shortly after our wedding. I lost everything that I was, and I didn't rule quite as well after. Everyone told me, 'With all respect, Pharaoh, we request you get another wife and move on.' But I refused. I refused to give my soul to another. And so that's how my fall began. Only one full moon after she died, I was locked in the Puzzle. And for about a hundred years in the Shadow Realm I mourned over her, and blamed myself for her dying. I felt responsible for her. But after quite a while, I forgave myself, and realized it wasn't my fault. I also told myself, if the Puzzle was ever solved and I was released, I'd restart my life, and find another love. But, I'm now beginning to think that will never happen." Yami said. Tea could tell by Yami's face he was serious, and very emotional. She felt bad for him. It must have been horrible to lose somebody that you loved. "Well." She finally said. "We're here." They stopped at the front of a house engulfed in shadows, as they both looked over at the building. "I guess." Yami said quietly. "Umm.I'll se you tomorrow, okay? You hang in there, everything is going to be fine." Tea assured him. "I thought everything was fine three hours ago, and then Yugi got hurt. But I'll make it by. Thank you, Tea." Yami said. She smiled sadly. "Be careful. It's.a long walk back to the Game Shop." Tea said, only taking a few backwards steps up the walkway. "I'll be fine." Yami said. "Okay," Tea said, turning around and walking up to her door. Yami started to walk down the sidewalk, when she turned around again, her fingers touching the cold doorknob. "And.if you need someone to talk to, you can call me." She said. Yami nodded. "I will." He said. "Okay. Bye!" She opened the door quickly and went inside. Yami looked at the door for a few moments. He didn't know Tea well, but he was sure she usually didn't act like that. He shrugged his shoulders a bit, and walked down the sidewalk back home. Little did he know, that much more then just a leisurely walk down the road would end his adventure for the day. Something else was coming, something much more serious then a fire.  
  
Somewhere in a back ally, Yami Bakura walked slowly, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle in hand. He smiled with an evil grin at the glowing puzzle. The gold pieces so easily captured the moonlight, and he could see his reflection in its surface, his sly grin eerily glowing back at him, as his brown eyes twinkled from the light. At the end of the ally, a form awaited, clothed in back darkness by the shadows of late night, two violet eyes looking meanly at Yami Bakura as he approached him. "Do you have the Puzzle?" The figure asked. "I indeed do, my master. It won't be long now, until the spirit will have to find refuge within it." Bakura said. "Where is the spirit now?" Bakura's "master" asked. "He has saved his Aibou from the fire I set forth on the house, but is now weakened by his mortal boundaries. He has still not discovered his Shadow Powers yet." Bakura said, trying to stand straight in tall in the sight of his boss. "Very well. It is almost certain he will not find the powers in time to save himself. Soon, he will return to his rightful home, and then we will have the power of the King of Games at our own will. Very soon, Razaki, all seven of the Millennium Items will be ours, and we will rule the Earth for all eternity!" The cold soul said wickedly, laughing evilly. Bakura snickered. "As long as I get what I want." Bakura said. "You will, as soon as we have Yugi's Yami as our slave, you will have your Shadow Game. Be patient, my loyal servant. We will soon be the most powerful souls in all of the world, and every mortal being will be our servants at will. All you need to do is keep your eye on the Yami. Make sure he doesn't discover his powers. And if he shows any signs of weakness, I want to know. THAT is when we proceed with our attack." The orchid eyes narrowed at Bakura. "And I want the girl. Bring her to me any way you can. You capture the girl, we capture the Yami." He added. "Right away, master." Bakura said, handing the Puzzle to the shadow with a bow, and ran back down the ally. 


End file.
